


In The Drift

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cold Weather, Drabble, Fear, Mentioned Characters, Mentioned Solas, Short, Suspicions, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She followed golden eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Drift

**Author's Note:**

> Because after too many play throughs, I just noticed the wolves when you're trying to find the Inquisition after Corypheus.

He can see in the drift and she's struggling, arm up and their names on her frigid lips.

 _Cullen_.

 _Cassandra_.

 _Blackwall_.

 _Dorian_.

 _Solas_.

They string from her lips and he hunts her, he bays into the frigid sky and it sends fear into her frame as she struggles forward, falling into the snow as it melts away from the green light crackling around her hand.

His paws leave no mark in the snow.

But, when he stops ahead of her and finally howls, loud and proud, warning, she looks up in utter terror. She's always been afraid of wolves, since she was a child and was told Fen'Harel would take her should she bat her eyes at that village boy again; she would not taint their blood with a human. And then the wolves had raised the village, hunting for something the shaman had said, because they had not harmed anyone, but those golden eyes that had gazed upon her for far too long had put fear in her.

That was why she was out here, really. She had left home to try and leave those trying nights behind, which had brought her to the Divine's side as a hired guard only days after leaving her village.

Wolves had done this.

And the one staring at her now flicked its tail anxiously, head low.

She jumped when it threw its head back and howled at the sky, scrambling back on her feet and trying to find a way around it. It paced in a large circle before it loped further ahead, its howl loud and fierce, dragging ahead of her. She squinted against the flurry, trying to find the wolf as its howl seemed to drag on. Along the path it had turned, she could begin to make out the dotting of lost waggons and busted lanterns that had burned them; a trail left for her.

She swallowed thickly, afraid of finding the wolf; she had to get back, she had to make it back to her people, and wolves never traveled alone.

She ground her teeth together and started pushing once again, lifting her head higher when she saw the wolf looking back at her.

She followed golden eyes.


End file.
